One last battle
by Star wars makeover
Summary: One last battle, One last fight. Will anyone survive or will they all perish in the hands of one of there own


**One last battle**

The green ranger met with the red, pink, blue, black and yellow rangers outside of a stone canyon house. They were waiting for an attack from Rita and Zedd. Inside of the green rangers outfit Tommy bit his lip. He felt terrified and he was sure Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Zack felt the same. This was going to be the last battle. They all knew that and they were ready.

"So…" Kimberly's voice was cracked and she sounded absolutely horrified.

"We…might make it out" Zack tried to comfort her but everyone could tell that he didn't believe it.

"If…when we finish this, we'll meet at Stone Canyon lake" Tommy instructed and they nodded. They all ran separate ways.

Jason wandered around looking everywhere, for putties or monsters. He was even ready for Rita and Zedd.

"Red ranger" he turned to see a child standing there. The kid's eyes were scared and he was clutching a red ranger doll.

"I…I can't talk now" Jason started to turn but the boy grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Oh you'll speak red ranger!"

Kimberly ran from house to house making sure the occupants were alright. She was about to enter a house when she was grabbed and turned around to face a knife pointed at her face. When she saw who was holding it she broke down.

Trini was being held up by Goldar from getting anywhere. She was panting. Why was Goldar so strong?

"Die puny ranger" he yelled as he lunged at her. (a.n. I don't know much about Rito. Sorry bout that folks"

Billy was dealing with Rito. Rito was getting the upper-hand of things. Billy was already weakened and close to dropping. Rito whipped out a gun and pointed it at Billy's midriff.

Zack was getting held up by around 1000 putties. They were all attacking him at once and he was getting killed. He dodged a putties kick only to have a fist connect with his face.

Tommy had run into both Rita and Zedd. They were closing in on him with about 100 other putties blocking his way out.

"Cowards, you can't even fight me without putties helping you out" Tommy spat as he dodged a putties kick.

"Green ranger, what's the fun in beating you if we're not being unfair" Rita questioned and sent a bolt of lightning in Tommy direction. The lightning skimmed Tommy helmet and made him hiss in pain. It had shot through his helmet and touched his face.

"Bastards" Tommy hissed standing up straight again.

"Did that hurt green ranger" Rita taunted raising her staff again.

"Ow, LET GO" Jason shook the boy off as the kid started to transform. It was a dragon at least 7 meters higher than Jason now. It glared at the ranger evilly.

Kimberly looked into the face of the green ranger.

'T…Tommy, you lied to us. You said…that you were good" Kimberly cried and it grinned.

"Oh I'm good pink ranger…good at killing you" he lunged at her.

Trini raised her hands and tried to push him off her.

'G…go away" she panted and he took out a sword. She had tears streaking down her cheeks from the pain as she lay unmorphed beneath Goldar. She hadn't unmorphed purposely but Zordon had forgotten to mention that when you are starting to lose hope, your power starts to fade.

'Yellow Ranger, I have orders, they are to kill you" Goldar hissed raising the knife.

Rito pulled the trigger and in that moment of pleasure Billy had disappeared. The bullet shot through mid-air as Billy crept up behind him. Billy tackled him and soon they were both in a furious kicking and punching match.

Zack got thrown back and landed on the ground as the putties swarmed in on him.

"HIYA" another voice yelled and a foot connected with 5 putties. They fell like dominos. A black girl stood there looking at Zack. She stretched out her hand and pulled him up.

"I'm Aisha"

Tommy landed hard on the ground and demorphed. Blood was falling down his face from the second attack and his arm was broken.

"Now, how to kill you" Rita taunted as she walked around Tommy's barely breathing form. 2 putties grabbed him and picked him up. He looked at her with blood-filled eyes from when the blood from his hair and seeped into his eyes.

"Lets let your friends see you dead, wont that make there day" decided Zedd from behind Rita and Rita nodded evilly looking at the figure in front of her with malice.

'Need some help" a boys foot connected with the dragons back and Jason saw a Mexican boy standing there grinning at Jason. The boys face was blood-streaked but he took up a fighting stance ignoring the pain.

"Uh…I'm not sure you should" Jason started.

"I'm going to anyway, I'm Rocky"

She ducked terrified but the blow never hit her. She heard a bang and looked up. An Asian looking boy stood there glaring at the green ranger. His foot had obviously met the ranger in mid leap. The boy crossed to Kimberly and helped her up.

"I'm Adam"

"No" yelled Trini as she kicked Goldar in the one place she knew that it would hurt. His balls! Goldar hissed and fell off her.

"You had to kick me there" he growled angrily as he charged at her but this time she was ready.

Billy and Rito were both thrown backwards in seconds. Billy was on his feet faster than Rito and as he charged at the skeleton he made up his mind.

_This time I'm going to end it, I'm not gonna pity him or show mercy_

"Oh, that's nice" Zack pulled Aisha to the ground as several putties soared over them.

"Isn't it, now lets defeat these clay heads" she jumped up and took a fighting stance. Zack followed her and soon they were fighting back to back, cornered by 100's of putties.

"Eat shit" Tommy growled and Zedd grabbed him by the neck so Tommy was hanging off the ground.

"In a few minutes you won't be saying stuff like that"

"Why not?" Tommy let out a weak laugh.

"I'll tell you why not brat. You'll be dead, that's your answer" Rita growled coming up behind Zedd.

"No I wont" Tommy head butted Zedd hard and Tommy skull felt like it would crack.

Zedd let go of Tommy in shock "You…" Zedd was lost for words but Tommy wasn't.

"Now that's taken care of, you're gonna die a horrible and painful death, together you son of a bitch" Tommy charged at Zedd and concentrating hard, he found the will to morph again. His blaster in his hand, he clicked self destruct and kept running.

Jason and Rocky were dodging fire after fire that came from the creature's mouth.

"Red, think you can hold him off, I've got an idea" Rocky ran off without waiting for an answer as Jason faced the creature and gulped.

Kimberly nodded, feeling too betrayed to speak. Tears fell down her cheeks as slowly her outfit flickered at disappeared. She had lost the will to fight.

"What, why did you unmorphed" Adam asked as he dodged a charge from the green ranger.

"I didn't" Kimberly argued as she jumped out of the way of a blaster shot issuing from the green ranger.

"Then why did…" Adam stopped as he stared at green. Green was changing shape into something else and they both gasped in horror when they saw what it was.

Like Tommy, Trini put all her concentrating to morphing again. Slowly the outfit recovered her and she connected her blaster with Goldar when they hit. Goldar screamed in pain as she shot at his neck, a part of the body that wasn't covered with golden armor.

"You're gonna pay for that human" Goldar yelled.

Billy's blaster made contact with one of Rito's face bones. The bone fell out and soon the whole skeleton started to collapse but not before summoning up one last bit of magic.

Soon the putties were taken care of. Zack was panting heavily as he turned to see if Aisha was alright. He gasped at what he saw. She was still as a statue staring ahead of her in fear. He followed her gaze and felt like killing himself.

Tommy connected with Zedd and a huge boom could be heard without the city. Zack and Aisha stood stock still as the wave of fire covered them. Billy ducked under the shelter of a huge house as the fire came surging towards him. Jason saw Rocky running towards him looking terrified and soon figured out why. Fire was right behind Rocky and he was running for his life. He grabbed Jason and they ran as fast as they could. Kimberly, Adam and the green ranger all kept fighting. They had no idea that fire was about to go over the house they were standing in. Before Goldar could get a good punch in the fire covered both Trini and Goldar.

Tommy pushed against the flames as best he could but he just wasn't strong enough. The flames covered him and the last thought before he fell into darkness was

_They're gone…Finally_

* * *

**_2050_**

"Grandpa Oliver, what happened then" the kids screamed as they jumped all over him.

"They all died, they were unmorphed and everyone in Stone canyon and Angel grove died. Even Zordon in the power chambers" the old man said and he sighed as one of the frequently asked questions was asked again.

"Did Kimberly ever find out that the green ranger was just a copy?"

"Yes Sabriel, it says she did in the story"

"What did the green ranger transform into?"

"That nobody but Adam and Kimberly would know"

"Ok Grandpa, we'll leave you know" the man watched his 11 grandchildren leave the room. He smiled a little at their curiosity.

"Grandpa, one more question" his youngest grandchild Abby was walking into the room.

"Yes Abby?"

"What's your real full name?" the girl looked intrigued.

"Thomas James Oliver but my friends called me Tommy" Abby's mouth fell open in horror as she stared at her grandfather.

'But how…?" she sounded distant.

"A story for another time" the old man said.

**I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE RANGERS. I WAS JUST FEELING REALLY WEIRD. **I SWEAR IT


End file.
